


All Or Nothing

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Pansexual Character, asexual!Jack, pansexual!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has a crush on his roommate, or maybe it's more like love. The problem is, Jack is admittedly asexual. And it turns out that Hiccup really has no clue what that actually means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HiJack March Madness Week 2014, Day 2 (College AU.)

**ALL OR NOTHING**  
 **By Senashenta**

Being roommates and best friends with Jackson Overland Frost was trying at the best of times, but at least Hiccup could say that life wasn’t ever boring because of it. Not that he wouldn’t have  _liked_ boring, on the odd occasion, but he figured he really shouldn’t complain too much.

The two of them had met during their college’s freshman orientation and had gotten along well enough, but it wasn’t until they had discovered that they were assigned as roommates in their dorm that they had become fast friends.

Hiccup was quiet, bookish, shy and awkward. Jack was loud, outgoing and confident in everything he did. Though they were as different as night and day, somehow they got along swimmingly. They argued, of course, but their fights never lasted long and everything was always easily forgiven.

Their first year as roommates went by pretty much without incident. By summer break after second semester the two of them were next thing to inseparable—and it was when he went back home for the summer and had to go without seeing Jack for the entire time, that Hiccup realized just how much he actually kind of _loved_ the other boy. A lot.

When classes started again just before September, things went right back to the way they had been, at least as far as Jack was concerned. For Hiccup, on the other hand, it was more than a bit awkward. He tried very hard not to say or do anything that might have made things weird for Jack too, though.

That didn’t last long. Jack picked up on his nervous little mannerisms quickly and within a couple of weeks he was bringing it up in conversation. Hiccup brushed him off, saying he was just having trouble settling back into his classes after the summer.

The problem with being in love with Jack was that the other boy wasn’t interested in relationships. He flirted a lot. He teased. But back in the beginning of their friendship when Hiccup had expressed initial discomfort over the incessant flirting, Jack had assured him that he was, in fact, completely asexual.

And then he’d managed to stupidly fall for Jack _anyway_.

So Hiccup didn’t say anything, because he was afraid of screwing up what they already had. Jack’s friendship was important to him, and he didn’t want to lose it. But that didn’t make living with him and hanging out with him any easier, either—not when all Hiccup wanted to do was _dive at him_ and _kiss him senseless_.

This went on for five next thing to torturous months, until finally Jack cornered Hiccup to demand an explanation for the tentative way he was acting around him anymore.

"Jack! Hey Jack, hi Jack— _hi!_ " Hiccup managed to stammer out nervously. He was standing next to the closet, the door open and half-pressing himself back into the clothes he had just been hanging up.

Jack, or his part, planted an arm against the wall beside him and leveled him with a serious look. “Okay, dude, just tell me what the hell is going on. You’ve been acting weird for _months_ now.”

"Ahaha! There’s nothing _going on!_ " The brunet gave a nervous laugh and waved one hand dismissively, then ducked out from under Jack’s arm and scurried across the room to sit down on the edge of his bed.

Unfortunately, Jack followed closely after him. He stood in front of Hiccup and reached one hand to rest against the top of Hiccup’s head. “Did something happen over the summer?”

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably and brushed Jack’s hand away. “Nothing _happened_ , Jack. Just… you’re imagining things.”

Faint hurt flitted across Jack’s face when he was brushed off, and after a moment he sighed and dropped down to sit next to Hiccup. The two of them were quiet for a long few moments, eyes down. Hiccup fiddled with his fingers and Jack leaned back on his arms.

Finally the white-haired boy looked sideways at his friend again. “Listen, whatever’s wrong, you know you can tell me, right? I mean, you’re my best friend. I love you, man.”

Hiccup’s head dropped forward and he groaned. “That’s the _problem_ , Jack!”

Confusion. “Uh.”

After another brief pause to breathe, Hiccup brought both hands up to run through his hair, tugging there lightly. “Dammit. I love you, too, you idiot! I mean—I _love you_. I’m—I’m _in love_ with you! And we’re supposed to be friends, and you don’t even fucking _like people_ or _relationships_ and what the hell am I supposed to—”

Hands grabbed at his wrists abruptly, jolting his words to a stop, and the next thing he knew Jack was yanking him into a kiss. Hiccup’s eyes widened hugely and his face turned twenty shades of red in the span of two seconds flat.

"Who says I don’t like people or relationships?" Jack demanded a moment later, frowning at him from only an inch away.

Hiccup floundered for words. “B-but you’re—you told me you’re asexual, you—”

Blue eyes rolled and Jack palmed over his face. “Oh my God, you’re such a dumbass. I’m _asexual_ , I’m not _aromantic_ —it’s two different things!” And then; “I like _kisses_ and I like _cuddles_ and I like _you_ , you idiot! Just because I’m not interested in _sex_ doesn’t mean I’m not interested in _anything_.”

Oh.

Hiccup stared blankly for a minute before looking down, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. This was really embarrassing. He probably looked like a total moron right now.

"Anyway," Jack continued, "I didn’t even know you were gay. Why didn’t you tell me?"

The smaller boy sighed, but didn’t lift his eyes. “I’m not _gay_ , really, I just… I like who I like. If that makes sense.”

"So you’re pansexual. Got it."

God, there were all these terms and Hiccup only understood half of them. Then again, his father had never been really comfortable discussing that kind of stuff with him when he was growing up. He was starting to figure out that he should probably do some reading up on the subject.

Then a gentle hand reached to tug his chin up again. Hiccup blinked at Jack, who just offered a little smile in return before leaning in and kissing him lightly again.

"I like you, too, you know."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "You’re cute and smart and funny. And you put up with me, which not everyone can do. Being around you makes me happy." He laughed at that, smile widening into a grin. "I can see myself falling in love with you pretty easily, Hic."

Hiccup was sure he was blushing again, face warm and stomach fluttering. “O-oh…”

"So it’s just a matter of the whole sex thing, yeah?"

A soft agreeing noise. Hiccup couldn’t say that he wasn’t interested in sex. Jack may have been asexual, but  _Hiccup_ _wasn’t_. And he was in love with Jack—he wanted anything and everything of the other boy. But he could only have what Jack was willing to give, he supposed. And Hiccup wouldn’t push for anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

"I…" Hiccup started, then swallowed and smiled slightly himself. "I can do without it. So long as I can be with you."

Jack positively beamed at that, grinning widely, then leaned in and bumped his nose against Hiccup’s affectionately. “Then I say we give it a try. What do you think, hm?”

It would be hard sometimes. Complicated. Maybe it would work out in the end, maybe it wouldn’t.

Hiccup’s smile widened anyway. “Yeah. I’d really like that.”


End file.
